


Cane

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cane Spanking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Cardinal Copia lusts after his Ghouls, and one particularly large Quintessence Ghoul in particular. He's been trying for his attention for the entire tour. He finally gets the Aether Ghoul's attention when they return home for the holidays.





	Cane

A mid-tour break was always nice for the band and their leader. Copia had allowed the Ghouls to return home for a brief period, with the holidays near and the restlessness of the tour bus proving a little too much for him to bear. Ghouls were alright away from their home for some time, but after months on the road, they all wanted to be back in the church and their own rooms. The tour bus felt crowded with the seven Ghouls and himself, each of them squashed into small bunks most of the time, himself included, with brief respites in hotels when they had the time. Some slapping Aether’s firm backside to prancing his way across stage, Copia was also, truly exhausted. They had been back only a few days and his head had recovered, the permanent ache of a headache gone and the comfort of his luscious bed soothing his aches. He hoped his Ghouls felt the same, finally back among their own, at least until their holidays were over.

The Cardinal chewed his lips as he signed more of the piles of paper work, checking the financing for the next leg of their tour among the mountains of ministry decisions papers and other things, such as unholy communions, he had to sign off. The tour already had taught him a lot. One, touring was expensive, and two, he was enamoured with his own Ghouls. They were placid creatures, or so he had thought, when he’d seen them escorting the Papas around the church, heads ducked, and hands folded behind their backs. Now that the age of the Emeritus was over, he had discovered they were much more like ‘people’, he supposed, than the bloodline had given them credit. Copia had spent more time laughing at their jokes than he ever had at anything. They were unique and beautiful in their own ways. Small, large, broad and skinny, and with beautiful sharp toothed smiles. He coughed into his hand and shifted in his seat as his mind wandered back to the tour.

Aether. Now that was a Ghoul. Copia tapped his pen against his black top lip as his mind wandered. The peach like backside, meaty and round, broad shoulders and the strength to throw himself around non-stop. Beefy, some would say. How he adored his rhythm guitarist. The talent, his stature and his smile. He had it bad he supposed. Copia grinned as he remembered the slaps. Aether had jumped and scratched his cheek from the last one he had given him, dark eyes looking through the mask as him as he pranced away, microphone held in his hand to sing. The Ghoul had given him darker and darker looks, and Copia could only be proud of himself for it. Aether had stood up on multiple occasions and made a noise, rubbing at his backside. Dewdrop had snarked at the large Ghoul about it much to Aether’s glee as he bit back, equally as nasty. Still…the Ghoul had done nothing. Copia dropped his pen before getting up. He needed a walk to clear his head.

After a long stroll, his brain forced him to go and find his Ghouls. It was just his luck that he ran into the large rhythm guitarist. Aether spotted him with a wave, trotting over, sleeves rolled up, not in the full uniform. If the Sister saw him out of it again, she would have his hide. Copia raised an eyebrow as Aether waved, bracelet sliding down his arm. Dark eyes looked at him curiously through the silver mask, shined horns glittering as he tilted his head.

“Are you alright, Cardinal? You’re sweating.” Aether’s nose flared, the breath filtering through the nose holes loudly as he sniffed.   
“Ey. I am not stinky. It is just warm in here all of a sudden.” Copia slicked his hair back before replacing his hat, the bat wing edge a little bent. Aether reached gently to rearrange the hat and smiled with sharp teeth as Copia scowled at him.  
“Well I have things to attend to, Aether.” The Cardinal walked past the Ghoul, but not before smirking and slapping his buttock on the way past. Aether jumped at the stinging slap. He whipped around and grumbled. Copia jumped as Aether grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards him before shouldering him up against the wall.

“Oi, Aether! Unhand me!” Copia flushed when Aether’s large frame pressed against his front, the Ghoul’s nose burying in his neck.   
The Quintessence Ghoul snuffled his neck softly before grumbling again, “You don’t want me to manhandle you, but you sure like to manhandle my backside huh?” Dark eyes looked down at the Cardinal. The bright white smile made Copia cough into his hand, face a little red, the tops of his cheeks burning hot. Soft freckles became very apparent as the Ghoul called him out.  
Copia smirked, leather gloves moving upwards to caress the back of Aether’s mask, dragging them along the grooves in the metal, “Its just so shapely, Etere, I can’t help myself.” Aether looked him dead in the eyes, eyes flecked with rays of purple as Copia teased him again.

“Maybe I should teach you to keep your hands to yourself, Cardinal.” Aether growled into his ear, hot breaths making him shiver as the Ghoul pressed him further into the wall, large chest pressing against his front before he received a kiss. Black paint smeared over his lips as the Ghoul kissed him, tongue glancing over his lips to encourage him to open his mouth. Copia obliged with a moan as Aether’s claws curled into his thighs. He didn’t remember being hoisted up against the wall, nor his cassock being push up to his hips. The Ghoul’s purring made Copia kiss him again, nose pressed against the heating metal of Aether’s mask awkwardly as he demanded another kiss, tongues dancing. Aether pulled away with Copia’s lip between his teeth. Copia grabbed the Ghoul’s flapping tail, fingers rubbing the flat spaded end, mismatched eyes curious as the Ghoul stiffened at the soft pulling. Aether hummed before his eyes flared. The two of them reappeared in the Cardinal’s suites.

Copia licked his lips, hat lost somewhere, strands of hair flying as he looked at the large Ghoul in front of him. “So how are you going to teach me to keep my hands to myself, Ghoul? Tie me up? Make me beg for it?” The man trailed off with an eye roll, pulling his cassock off with a heated sigh, he was far too warm in the thing. He was left in his trousers, shoes toed off as he slicked his hair back again, freckles stretching across his skin.   
“Hm…” Aether was behind him without a sound, hot body pressing against his back, sharp teeth grazing over his shoulder. Copia made a soft noise, fingers moving back to Aether’s mask. He desperately wanted it off, but the Ghoul moved his head when he tried, tutting, “I know just what to do to brats like you.”

He was left cold as Aether moved away, white teeth still in that beautiful smile. Copia felt his heart leap as Aether opened his closet doors. He knew the Ghoul was into spanking…but he did not expect him to pull out his own cane. The snake head glittered as Aether twisted the dark wood, looking at the metal as he walked back over. Copia swallowed.  
“Get on the bed, lovely.” Aether pushed the cane up onto the sheets and Copia followed, his arms shaking a little as he quivered with excitement. Finally, it was the reaction he had been looking for from the Ghoul.  “Let’s get you out of those trousers.” Warm hands glanced down his back before cool rings pressed against the bottom of his back. The metal made him jolt with a scowl, and Aether laughed before reaching around to undo the button of Copia’s pants. Gently, he pulled them down and over his hips, sliding them off his legs.

“You are a naughty thing, going commando. Even more reason to turn that backside red.” Aether’s claws curled into the flesh and squeezed before he pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Copia’s backside. The mattress dipped as the Ghoul reached for the cane, one knee pressed to the bed as he grasped the snake top, weighting it between his two palms.   
Copia glanced back over his shoulder, lips slightly parted, “Underwear constricts the goods, uh.” Aether laughed at the quip before he slid the cane down between Copia’s thighs, pressing the cold wood to the Cardinal’s cock and balls. Copia sucked in a loud breath, his teeth clenched at the rub of the wood over his manhood. A full body shudder ran through him before Aether pressed the cane upwards, the length flushed against his erect dick. The Ghoul slowly slid it out from under him. Copia looked back to see the same bright smile behind black lips.

“’Is a cold cane.” The Cardinal smiled back at the Ghoul, on all fours before he moved to turn around. He was bored of the games. Copia didn’t even see the cane moved, just felt the hot sting of the wood as it cracked him over the backside. The man moaned at the hot burn, looking back over his own back to see a burn red welt over his buttocks. Aether pushed the cane against the sheets.  
“Don’t think I said you could move. You’ve been a brat, Cardinal, so you’re going to take you punishment like a good boy, aren’t you?” Aether ran claws through his hair, teeth nipping at Copia’s ear as he petted the human.    
Copia shuddered with the movement, his eyes blown wide, his tongue licking at black stained lips, “Yes I’ll be a good boy.” The man moaned softly as Aether pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Please, Aether, please.” He begged quietly, and Aether kissed his lips again, pointed tongue flicking inside his mouth before he pulled away, weighting the cane once more.

“Four more for me. You did so good with the first one.” Aether patted Copia’s little backside fondly, soothing the heat with cold jewellery. The second smack of the cane was less painful, and Copia moaned at the soft treatment.   
“That was soft for you…” He grunted as the third came down and moaned when Aether brutally squeezed his backside to make the sting worse. The third crack was loud and punishing, the wood shaking when the Ghoul pulled it away. Copia moaned and slumped onto his front, face pressed into the sheets as his backside burned and stung. He was hurting, but it blended so beautifully, his erection hanging between his legs. His white eye mapped the contour of Aether’s forearm as the fourth crack came down over his cheeks, another burning welt over his skin. The muscles tensed beautifully when the cane made contact with his backside, and Copia licked his lips, biting back a moan as his thighs shook, dick leaking precum onto the sheets.

Aether shushed Copia’s noises gently as he raised the fancy cane once more, “One more love, you can do it. You’ve been so good. After this I’ll let you cum, I promise.” The final blow made Copia squeak against the sheets, a tear dripping over his cheek with the sting of his backside. Aether placed the cane on the floor before he crawled onto the bed, still clad in his uniform, though Copia felt a little smug seeing the suspenders hanging by his sides and the top of his shirt undone. The Cardinal rolled over gently, Aether slotting between his legs, claws trailing softly over freckled human skin. Copia pushed his fingers underneath the dark balaclava, feeling the dark skin and coarse hair. Aether let him pet it before skilful fingers moved and undid his shirt, revealing a dark Ghoulish chest. He was unglamoured, and Copia whined softly, kissing the demonic skin as he reached upwards and pushed at the mask. The silver slid free and Aether turned to hide himself as he pulled the balaclava off.

A dark face greeted him, sharp teeth a little wonky, one of them metal, in a great smile. A blush spread over the Ghoul’s cheeks, dark eyes glancing around as black to grey skin shimmered and a peach tone settled, covering monstrous features.   
“No. I want you, Etere, not a glamour.” Copia kissed his lips softly.  
“You’re sure?” Aether’s peach skin flashed, revealing the demonic layer underneath again, eyes blinked, and horns lowered as he chased Copia’s lips, watching the Cardinal nod, “Want me to fuck you like this? Give you a good demon fucking, Copia?” The Cardinal couldn’t help but moan which Aether took as a good sign. Slowly, the Ghoul undid his trousers, sighing when the pressure was relieved off his erection. He shucked his trousers down his legs, toeing them off the side of the bed.

Copia looked down, fingers following his gaze as he admired the well-endowed Ghoul before him. The Ghoul’s dick was like any other, just dark like the skin of his hide, the head more prominent than a human’s, maybe. Aether grumbled and pushed him on his back, claws trailing over soft human skin, teeth nipping softly as his neck as he sucked a mark into the skin.    
“Please, I want you inside me.” He whispered against Aether’s lips. Aether was still blushing as he scrambled for the bedside table, rummaging inside it before he thanked Copia for putting lube in there. The cap popped, and the Ghoul slicked his fingers, his talons disappearing beneath a partial shift so he could finger Copia open.

  
“Spread yourself wide, Copia.” Aether pressed his finger to the Cardinal’s entrance, massaging the ring of muscle before he gently pressed his finger inside. After a few gentle pumps the movement got easier, “You’re so tight for me. Need to loosen you up before we do anything. Shhh.” He soothed, claws running through Copia’s messy hair again, “Stop whining. You’ll get hurt if I don’t, love.”   
Copia wiggled, pressing his hips down onto the finger, “Please, Aether, more. I need more.” The Ghoul shushed him with a soft kiss as he pressed a second finger inside, scissoring them apart after a few gentle thrusts. Moaning, Copia pushed his head back into the pillows and grabbed the Ghoul’s shoulders, fingers trailing through the coarse Ghoulish hair over Aether’s chest. His hands grasped the Ghoul’s face, admiring the soft purple blush as he ran his fingers through the hair of his sideburns and up through the Ghoul’s mohawk. It was adorable alongside the pointed ears and earrings.

A third finger made him jolt and moan into Aether’s shoulder, “Fuck that’s so good Aether.” He whined as his hips pushed down onto the fingers, demanding more now that three stretched him open. He was comfortably slick and hummed, nibbling the Ghoul’s ear before tugging an earing sharply between his teeth. Aether hissed at the pain before his tail slapped Copia’s arm.  
“Enough of that.” He chuckled before pulling away, hands moving to slick himself with more lube. Copia’s mouth opened when Aether was on him, hips pressing together, his slick erection sliding deep inside of him. The stretch made his mouth open, hands kneading the Ghoul’s pecs as he held still, waiting for the ache to settle. The stretch was quickly pleasurable.  
“Move, please Etere, please. Fuck me.” Copia whispered into the Ghoul’s ear, a smile pressed against the outside of it. Aether grumbled and started a quick pace, thrusting in and out.

Copia voiced his pleasure loudly, his head thrown back against the pillows as the Quintessence Ghoul took him against the sheets. Aether huffed against his neck as he snapped his hips, Copia squirming and moving against him, dick rubbing against the soft hair trail on Aether’s stomach.   
“So close, Etere. Please.” He moaned.  
“You’re so wonderful and tight, Copia.” The Ghoul breathed into his neck, clawed hands moving down to caress Copia’s erection. Copia moaned into his ear as he jerked him off, hips stuttering against the humans as he grumbled, “Cum, Copia, cum all over yourself, lovely.” The Cardinal moaned again, eyes closed tight as he came over the Ghoul’s hand, feeling Aether cum deep in his backside.

The two lay together in the afterglow, Copia trailing his fingers over the dark skin, always eager for new knowledge, even if it was anatomically of the creature in front of him. He watched in amazement as the Ghoul’s skin rippled with peach and back to black, moustache twitching at the wonder of it all.  
“Its just a glamour, why are you so amazed, love?” Aether was a little embarrassed by the attention but let Copia run his fingers over his skin and hair.   
“I have never seen a proper Ghoul form. And yours is astounding. A prime, vegetable made specimen.” Copia smirked up at him before laying his head on the Ghoul’s chest. “Now hush uh. I want to go to sleep, recover my strength and let my raw backside heal.” Aether flushed, hands fluttering as he muttered apologies. Copia only chuckled from on top of his chest, swatting the worried hands as he decided a nap was an immensely good idea, especially on top of his warm rhythm guitarist.


End file.
